The Tankers
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: Watch as a humorous group of tanks find adventure, get subjected to bullying, tossed around, and trying to survive this all so unforgiving world of...TANKS! Bet you didn't see that coming.
1. Armoured Pancakes

The lone American Sherman medium tank cautiously maneuvered through the seemingly empty town. The tank's name was Ashum. The Tier five tank rolls through the grassy hilly landscape, moving it's 360 degree turret back and forth, trying to spot enemies.

"Of course. No one here again,"the tank mutters to itself.

It had been trying to find a place to stay, or membership in a clan for weeks now. His gas tank barely managed to get him from place to place, but he scavenged enough for him to live.

As he was thinking, he didn't notice the German Tier 8 Panther tank. But then again, neither did the Panther.

"Keltie? Keltie!"The Panther yells.

Instantly, Ashum rolls back into the trees, but the noise causes for the Panther's turret to be turned directly towards the lower class tank. Ashum gulps. This was not good.

"Hey, I don't want to hurt you! Do you know of a Tiger tank anywhere near here?"The Panther asks.

Ashum stares dumbfounded. "No…."

"Oh. Okay then. What's your name?"The Panther presses.

"Ashum. Why do you not want to kill me?"

"You're not trying to kill me, and I'm a loner. It wouldn't take much to pull me down."

"You're a Panther."

"With no experience. I just gained a Tier, so I have no idea how to operate in this new body. Dent, by the way."

"Dent?"

That's my name."

Suddenly, a Tiger tank rolls through the trees and onto the field.

"There you are Dent-Holy shit! Sherman!"She yells, as trains her gun at Ashum's hull."

"Hey! He's cool with us,"Dent says hastily, trying to stop a conflict.

"I'm Ashum. I was just looking for a place to stay."

Keltie grunts. "Well then you're out of luck. Both of us are the only ones left of a decimated destroyed clan. We're searching for the same thing."

"Well why don't we do it together!"Dent cries cheerfully.

Both turrets of the Tiger and Sherman turn towards him. "Um...If that's okay."

"Well, I'll be fine if the Sherman-Ashum,"Ashum cuts in.

"Yes, Ashum, doesn't get in our way,"Keltie remarks bluntly.

"I think I would do that more. I tell you, this Panther tank,"Dent says.

With that, the trio set off. They met contact in less than two miles. Dent and Ashum were chatting when Keltie shushed them.

"Two PanzerJaegers, 300 meters away near the town."

Both tanks do the equivalent of squinting with a turret, and spot the two of them. The two tank destroyers were chatty, occasionally raising their voices, and then lowering them again. They both started to laugh, and started to move. All three tanks tense up, but they went in the other direction.

Just in time for another tank to join in them. As they watch, they see around 10 tanks, ranging from Panzer III's and IV's, to an American Pershing heavy tank.

"We can't take those,"Dent whispers.

"No. We'll have to go around."

"If you can."

Startled, the trio turns our turrets around. Behind them are two Russian KV-1's, both turrets aimed at our vulnerable backside.

"Hey, we caught some stragglers!"One of them yells.

"We are not-"Keltie says enraged, but Dent knocks his turret to her side armor, quieting her.

"Don't be so cocky. You may be a high tier but we got the tanks on our side,"The second one says.

In a matter of seconds, the rest of the tanks roll up. Two PanzerJaegers, a Pershing, two KV-1's, three T-34's, two M3 Grants, and three Tetrarch tanks.

"We are the Armoured Pancakes, and we demand surrender,"the KV-1 says.

At that, Dent starts giggling, and this time Ashum swings his turret at Dent, causing his chuckles to subside.

"We were looking for a place to stay."

"I asked you to surrender!"

"Fine. Uh, we surrender."

"So, do we get to kill them now boss?"One of the M3's ask the KV-1.

"Ahem! I'm the boss. Ajax, shame on you. I'm the leader here,"The Pershing says sternly. The KV-1 snorts but shuts up.

"I am the leader of the armored pancakes *Dent giggles* and you have surrendered. Why were you watching us?"The Pershing asks.

"We just wanted a place to stay,"Dent wines.

"Our former clan was destroyed. We just need a place to rest for a while and refuel, and then we will be on our way,"Keltie tells him.

"What will you give us in return?"The Pershing asks.

"300 gold?"Keltie says questioningly.

At that point, the crowd roars with laughter.

"Are you serious?"

"Or 2 research points."

"You guys are dirt poor. Take 'em in,"the Pershing comments.

Besides the insult, the trio sigh in relief. To live another day.


	2. Training

The trio were treated surprisingly well. The Panzers they saw earlier came later, and were relatively unsurprised by the appearance of new tanks. They were, however glad that they had some high ranking Tiers with them. Even the Sherman was helpful, the Panzer IV thought. He had introduced himself as Blu. Of course, he wasn't actually Blue, but who cared. His partner in 'crime' as his fellow teammates like to call it was a Panzer III, named Ozzie.

Blu and Ozzie calmly rolled through the Armoured Pancake's base. The clan wasn't that powerful, only numbering now twenty tanks. Unfortunately, the three Tetrarchs, the two PanzerJagers, and the two M3 Lee tanks refused to fight.

The Pershing, the leader of the Pancakes, Waffles, kept telling them the clan couldn't keep sheltering them. They would have to fight sometime, but the five tanks kept putting it off. Blu couldn't help but feel cautious. The tanks were living happily now, and with three new high level tanks, the clan felt like it's guard was starting to come down.

With these new thoughts in mind, Blu rolls over to Waffles, who turns it's turret to watch Blu.

"Are you feeling well?"The Pershing asked.

"Troubled perhaps?"

"We need to be more careful. Our base is pitiful, we don't have any defenses, no mines or anything, and all our tanks are as lazy as f***. We need to do something. Seven tanks are tier three and below. We aren't coordinated in anyway either. Someone attacks us, they could cause panic and completely wipe out and hunt our scattered forces in mere minutes,"Blu suddenly bursts out.

Waffles looks taken aback by the sudden outburst. "I understand. I'll spend some gold and create minefields around. As for our tanks...Well, I've been trying to get them to participate in clan wars. It's not happening."

"I guess we'll just have to drill it into them…"Blu says.

"What do you mean?"

"Come closer…"

The three Tetrarch tanks were awoken from their deep sleep when a sudden distinctive boom of a gun sounded. Instantly, all three light tanks were awake.

"What in the world?"

"Are we under attack?"

"What's happening?"were the first three responses to the noise. Suddenly, the door to their shed opened, and there was Waffles, Ozzie, and Blu, and with a senior KV-1 tank named Mark.

"You young trainees aren't gonna be in luxurious conditions any longer,"Waffles says.

"But wait! Why now! And we said we didn't want to fight!"One of the Tetrarchs complains.

"Then you have to leave the clan. Our fellow clanmates have already agreed." Behind them were four haggard tanks, two of them PanzerJagers and the others M3 Lee tanks.

Not long afterwards, all seven tanks were circling their territory boundaries over and over again.

"Can we stop?"One of the M3's complains.

"I was going to stop you in ten minutes, but we'll see how an extra hour stops the complaining,"Blu says smugly.

It was when the sun finally rose the trainees were ordered to stop and line up. The exhausted tanks complied without a complaint, worn down, turrets tilting towards the ground.

"Attention!"Waffles yells.

Behind him, were several targets, each farther away from the other. "These targets will earn you breakfast. Get five hundred points and you'll get your fuel."

Worn out by the exercise, the tanks postpone their grumbling and start firing. They failed. The nearest target was fifty points, the farthest five hundred. The tank destroyers went for the farthest, figuring it would take little time, but after nearly ten minutes they stopped.

Everyone else focused on the fifty pointer, which was eventually shot down, and everyone moved to their next target. It took an hour for the last tank to file out of the targeting exercise and into the mess hall, or the refueling station.

"Ugh! Why did we have to do that!"One PanzerJager complains.

"Don't question. We're gonna get in trouble,"An M3 says.

"Hey, you were the one who earned us an extra hour of circling our camp."

"Sorry,"the M3 says sheepishly.

Before they can talk anymore, the seven tanks are called out again for more practice. Watching them are the trio of new tanks, Dent, Keltie, and Ashum.

"I feel bad for them,"Dent comments.

"Hey, you were the one complaining about your new body. You could use some exercise and training too,"Keltie says.

Unfortunately, the senior KV-1, named Cotton, which was a rather silly name for the fearsome tank, overheard. It wasn't long before the Panther was rolling along besides the seven tier three and below tanks.

"Humiliating. I'll get you back for that one,"Dent says panting after two hours of target practice and driving."

"Just try." Keltie smirks. Dent glares at her, and she stops but still has a slightly smug look on her face.

However, when oil spilled all over her hull, it wiped it clean off. Ashum grinned and backed away from the mess of the Tiger tank. "Ashum….."Keltie glowered dangerously. The Sherman took off as fast as it could, accomplishing 30 mph, even though it's limit was 26.

The heavier and slower Tiger tank didn't stand a match for it's speed, but Keltie was already planning her revenge. And it would be sweet.


	3. Al

Over the next few months, the clan flourished. A new member came in afterwards, another puny tier one, but the tiny tank proved to formidable in training combat against others. His name was Almanac, or Al. The names these tanks are named these days...

Waffles and Blu had slowly watched the puny rookie tanks become stronger, better, and bigger. The clan contributed into buying a few new tanks. All three Tetrarchs became T-127's, the two PanzerJagers became Marda II's, and one M3 became a Ram II while the other chose the path of the M7.

They were constantly split into teams, usually the M7, Ram II and the two Marda's, v.s. the three T-127s. The T-127s claimed it wasn't fair, but they won nearly half the time. And though the M7 and Ram II, previously M3's, were tier fives, they still had no combat experience, and were just as untrained as the others.

"Do you think they're doing well?"Waffles asks Blu.

"Yeah. They seem to be in more of a working order."

"Do you think they're ready for real battles?"

"Not a chance."

Meanwhile, Al, a Renault FT light tank watched the exercises. He only participated in some of them. He was weak. And it was obvious. Though he resented that, he often found himself outsmarting the bigger badder tanks. He turns his turret right and left, watching the two groups fire training rounds at each other, desperate to disable the mock enemy tanks.

The Renault observes everything with a careful eye. The tanks were strong, but they were still lazy. Their techniques and strategies were old. They needed something new. And he would provide it. Before he got the chance however, Blu rolls over and parks next to him. Despite the fact the Pershing, Waffles was the leader, he felt like Blu was the behind the scenes man, informing Waffles what to do, when, and how.

"Are you okay?"Blu asks.

Al nods his turret slowly. "Just watching the incompetence of my fellow teammates."

The coldness in his voice surprises Blu, but he laughs it off. "I can agree."

"Clumsy much?"

They both burst out laughing, and Blu shakes his turret.

"I say if you could get yourself a good tank, you'd be the prodigy. Unfortunately, our clan is dirt poor now. We spent way too much on all those dang rookies. Ah well."

"What about we try for the real thing?"Al asks.

Blu snorts. "They don't stand a chance."

"Well, what about you send in your good guys?"

"Look kid. Fighting battles takes lives. They may be the enemy, but you still got to value the spark that makes a tank what it is."

"Is there any way we could save up to get me a new tank? I'm aiming for the D1 and going from there."

Blu pauses for a second. I can tell he's in deep thought. Finally, he sighs. "A day ago, we got a message from another clan, called Flame's Sorrow. Don't ask me. I think our clan name sounds better. They want to initiate a clan wars. It's simple. Take over an a chosen piece of territory, and hold it for two days straight. Tiers four and below, though I think we can smuggle the Ram and the M7 in."

"And?"

"We were going to toss it away. Our tanks aren't near ready."

"But we could be! Just let me teach them."

"Kid, you got smarts, but those tanks won't listen to you."

"Just let me try."

Blu stares at him, and finally points his turret down to the ground and sighs. "Go on then. And good luck."

Al, cheerful at his success, rolls onto the field where the rookie tanks were training. "Everybody!" Al yells. A T-127 rolls past him. He sighs, and goes after them.

"Everyone! LISTEN!"The tiny Renault yells, and finally all the tanks come to a stop. The three T-127's were Ice, Hammer, and Gram. The Ram II was Jack and the M7 was Kat. Finally, the two Marda's were Clink and Clank. Al suddenly feels small compared to all these tanks staring at him.

"We got a message from another clan. We're gonna be fighting a clan war."

Instantly, an uproar of voices are heard. "What?"

"I don't think we're ready."

"My god!"

"Tanks? Like real enemy tanks?"

"Will we die?"

Al tries to quiet these tanks, but to no avail. At least until a Panther loomed over them.

"Why don't you guys show some respect to this kid? He's trying to tell ya guys something."

The Panther turns its huge turret towards the Renault, making the light tank remember again how small he was.

"Guys, we're going to be fighting a battle. Territories and stuff." Then his voice got small. "And I'm supposed to teach you guys some tactics."

All the tanks stare at the tank dumbfound, and then started laughing. "A tier one?"

"Hey! If this guy thinks he can teach you, he can. And you guys were tiny just a few months ago."

"And weren't you training right with us?"One of them asks.

The Panther turns as red as a tank can turn red, and furiously fires a shot into the ground, mere feet away from the crowd of seven tanks. "Listen up. If you guys don't get your priorities in order, you're going to have a lot more to worry about then a tier one instructor."

Instantly, they quiet down, and look expectantly at the Renault.

"Well? Let's begin..."


	4. Firefight

The Armoured Pancakes:

Blu-Panzer IV (Medium) Tier V

Ozzie-Panzer III (Medium) Tier V

Waffles-Pershing (Heavy) Tier VIII

Cotton-KV-1 (Heavy) Tier V

Mark-KV-1 (Heavy) Tier V

Dent-Panther (Heavy) Tier VII

Keltie-Tiger (Heavy) Tier VII

Ashum-Sherman (Medium) Tier V

Ice-T-127 (Light) Tier III

Hammer-T-127 (Light) Tier III

Gram-T-127 (Light) Tier III

Jack-Ram II (Medium) Tier V

Kat-M7 (Medium) Tier V

Clink-Marda II (Tank destroyer) Tier III

Clank-Marda II (Tank destroyer) Tier III

Ajax-T-34 (Medium) Tier V

Arma-T-34 (Medium) Tier V

Angel-T-34 (Medium) Tier V

Al-Renault FT (Light) Tier I

Omen-Grille (SPG) Tier V

It took a while. Taking orders from a tier one? But eventually, the seven tanks learned the supreme tactics of their fellow teammates strategy. Time to test it out on the battlefield.

Rolling out, they suddenly become nervous.

"Hey…..Are we sure about this?"The Marda asks.

"If we follow the strategy, we'll be fine. Let's go."With that, the eight tanks rush onto the battlefield. On the other side, eleven enemy tanks lay in wait.

"Ah f***."

"Stick to the plan!"Al yells.

The three T-127's immediately use their speed to circle the enemy multiple times, spotting them and highlighting them on the minimap.

"Target confirmed! Loading shell!" The first Marda II yells, and fires. A shell flies a split second later, hitting a tank behind the tree. It explodes, ammo crate lighting it aflame, creating a decent explosion.

"Hell yes!" the Marda II, Clink yells. Clank fires a shot, but unfortunately misses and hits a few feet away from a peeking MS-1.

The T-127's continue spotting hidden enemies, and Al retreats, no use in battle, but throwing out orders.

"Ice and Gram! Movement to your left. Spot the enemy. Clink! Fire a shot to the peeking Leichttraktor!"

While the Armoured Pancakes movements are solid and smooth, the other team is scrambling. Two tanks crash into each other, and another fires a shot into an allied tank. Jack gets rid of another tank, and Kat, using her powerful M7 gun, takes out an enemy sitting inside of a barn.

And then it happens. Clink explodes into a fiery mess, and a sudden realization hit Al. SPG's.

"Ice, Gram and Hammer! New objective! Find the SPG!" As it turned out however, there were three of them, way back in a forest. Three shots are heard, and all three narrowly miss the trio of tanks heading towards the now revealed location of the tanks.

"Clink!"Yells Clank, and rushes to the burning tank, but he's already gone. Sobbing can be heard, and Al orders him to withdraw.

"Jack! Kat! Scan the area and destroy any survivors."

"Ya got one right here."

Behind the Renault, was the Vickers Mk. II tank. Al immediately revs its engine and narrowly misses a bad shot from the Vickers.

"Kat! Need help! Enemy Vickers tank. Diverting objective!"Al yells.

It angrily chases after the tank, and fires at the tank again, missing by a hair.

"Aim for the tracks,"Al mutters to himself. It would take ten or more shots to destroy the Vickers, and he wouldn't have the time. Instead, he rapidly fires two shots into the right track, making the tank spin in a circle, exposing it's backside. The Renault smiles and prepares to make the kill, closing in, until something explodes from beneath it. Tank mine.

Now, with both tanks immobile, they sit there, facing each other.

"Goodbye, my good friend-"The tank explodes, and Kat rolls fearsomely into the battlefield, crushing the remains of the poor Tier two tank.

"We've destroyed the SPG's!"Ice calls out, receiving two affirmatives from his fellow T-127's.

"The battle is won."

With relief, the Renault sighs as the battle ends. The tanks nudge him fourteen miles to their home base, relievingly, and he enters the garage and gets his tracks fixed.

"Clink's dead!"Clank bursts out and blubbers the second we get back to the base, ruining the festive mood. It was true that the battle had been a victory. We lost one tank and killed fourteen.

"I think we owe this to a certain Tier one,"Jack comments, and the rest agree. Everyone turns to me.

"Uh...Glad to help?"

"And so you don't have to be pathetic and get cornered by a tank only a tier higher than you,"Kat says. Suddenly, I get an alert. And I keep getting them. Kat has given you _ amount of money! Ice has given you _ amount of research!

In short, the day afterwards Al rolls out of the garage as a brand new AMX 38.


	5. Friendly fire

Clink was given a proper burial fit for him. The Armoured Pancake's first casualty was a horrible thing, and Clank wasn't helping.

"Well…..We're better tanks. Yay?"Jack asks Al.

The brand new AMX-38 shrugs. "I mean, we could start another clan wars…..If you guys are okay with that."

"I think I'll pass for awhile."Gram comments, and the rest agree.

Meanwhile, Blu and Waffles observe the situation. "Well, they certainly aren't rookies anymore…."

"They're still n00bs, even though two of them are the same tier as me. They've gained experience but…...They'll need a hell lot more practice. Jack and Kat will be outmatched in the battles they fight,"Blu says disappointedly.

"But they're better, right?"

"Of course. Just not good enough."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Keep them on their toes…."

Meanwhile (again) Ashum, Dent, and Keltie watch the new tanks curiously. "Well, looks like one of them has reached your tier Ashum,"Dent says. "Have you ever fought a battle?"

Ashum looks offended. "Of course I have!"

"Tank kills?"

"One…."

"What in the world?"

"Injured Super Pershing."

"How the hell did you even pierce it's armor?"

"Big gap. It begged me to kill him."

"So it wasn't a legitimate kill?"

"Ah, shut up."

"So technically, you haven't really fought that much or anything."

"Hey! You just said kills. I got eight assists in my old clan…..We won quite a few battles."

"Fine. Show me what you got."

The Sherman tanks raises it's turret in confusion. "Me against you, 1v1. And I'll go 'easy',"Dent says challengingly.

Ashum snorts, and to Dent's surprise, doesn't back down.

A few minutes later, both tanks were trying to stare each other down. Unfortunately for Ashum, Dent's ominous turret looked a lot more threatening. Both had mock shells loaded, and were ready to rumble.

"Go!"Al yells, and instantly the Panther tank charges and fires a shell. Which misses, by ten feet.

"Curse this damn gun!"Dent growls and keeps on closing in on Ashum.

Ashum waits until he fires another shell…..which inexplicably misses, and drives to the left. The Panther starts to turn, but he's already too slow, and Ashum lands a shot to his right track.

Unfortunately, the Panther was ready to take a shot and Ashum took a blow to his armor, nearly throwing him off his tracks.

Ashum starts to go faster and faster, zigzagging around, with the Panther's turret trying to follow but failing. Eventually Ashum stops, fires another shot, which misses, and moves on.

The Panther slowly starts to move himself.

The Mock shells were made out of some kind of sticky substance, and the track had become stuck, which meant it was 'knocked out'. However, Dent still pushes and the substance, now hard breaks into pieces and the Panther begins to slowly make chase.

Ashum, seeing this, fires off another shot, hitting his left track. Dent, extremely annoyed, fires another shot, which flies just a foot away from Ashum's turret. Ashum loads a shell, and then proceeds to pound the Panther's thick armor, which does nothing.

"Can't break through, can you?"Dent taunts. Ashum smiles. He fires another shell, which hits the armor directly, and explodes, covering Dent with goo. It starts to harden over, and soon Dent is yelling how he can't see a damn thing.

"Okay buddy? Can't break through, can you?"Ashum says, using Dent's exact same line that he used only seconds before.

Eventually, Dent gives up and drives straight into a river, not caring whether it will mess his circuitry up. Keltie glances at Ashum, who is quietly watching Dent scowl and curse.

"Well, at least someone finally showed him up. He was the 'big boy' in our old clan,"Keltie comments.

Ashum shrugs, as much as a tank can shrug. "Hope he doesn't hold grudges."

"Maybe a week. Then he'll be back to normal. And talking about grudges…."

Ashum suddenly feels oil spilling all over his turret and hull. "That's for before."

With that, Keltie speeds off, trying to run away from the soaked to the engine Sherman tank.


	6. Preparations

Another month passed. Clank got used to his lost friend, and everyone else settled in quite well. Defenses were raised, and Waffles felt quite proud of his new clan that, a couple months ago, this clan could've been taken out by some coordinated tier Xs. Not a chance now. A new tank, a tier three M7 Priest joined the clan, raising the clan number to 20 again.

The tank was decent, and proved to be quite a tank after a clan wars engagement, leaving three burning tank hulls in it's wake. His name was Osfe.

Osfe liked the clan. It wasn't too lax and it wasn't too strict. SPG loners? Yeah, not a good idea. Osfe felt much more at home, assisting his teammates and tearing up any tanks as they approached his comrades.

He didn't have any qualms against doing it. If they were threatening friends, he would gladly end them to save his fellow clansmen.

"How do you like it so far?" The AMX-38, known as Al, asked.

At first he had questioned why Al always spearheaded and lead the lower tier group, but he quickly learned why. The tier three light tank was adequate and quite the tank for the job, coordinating tanks with expertise.

"It's an interesting life. I'm not very well off on my own as an SPG." Al nods.

"Made friends with the Grille?"He asks.

Osfe snorts. "Have only heard him talk once. Guy's a mystery to me."

"No kinship?"

"Feel kinship to every other light tank you meet?"

"Okay. Get your point."

"There's gonna be another clan wars. Elimination by the looks of it. It's gonna be us again. Some clan called the Red army."

"Referencing to Russia?"Osfe asks.

Al shrugs. "Probably. They're entering nineteen tanks."

"What!"

"And it's tiers four and below. Kat and Jack can't participate."

"Damnit!"Osfe cries.

"But we're not going to accept….right?"

"You know Blu. He's already arranged it. The map is Ensk.

"The worst possible map for artillery."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, all the other tanks were drilling themselves. Ice, Hammer, Gram, and Clank were engaging in training.

"This is hell. Six versus nineteen?"Gram asks angrily.

"They tell us to fight the odds,"Hammer comments.

"Damn,"Ice says disappointed.

"Tell me again why Blu accepted it?"

"Don't ask me!"

"He wants us to see whether we'll crumble under pressure,"Al says, emerging from a building near them.

"I just talked to Blu. He's already viewed the roster. Most are Russia MS-1 tanks. 15 are tier one."

"So netters?"Ice asks.

Netters referred to a term where a high ranking tier or a group of tanks head to common areas where tier one tanks usually spawn. The tanks, knowing nothing, will fall under leadership of the bigger and stronger, and soon you'll have a whole bunch of tier ones, knowing nothing and following this god like tier five.

"You think they're trained?"Clank asks.

"I can't say for sure. Osfe says he can take care of the heaviest tanks, and we'll leave the rest to all of us. We don't have any mediums or heavies though. We got four lights, a TD, and an SPG. How the hell are we supposed to counter?"

"Well, we're just gonna have to try."

"Think they'll live?"The trio of tanks asks, watching them.

"They'll be wiped out,"Dent snorts.

"I hope they don't. They're decent tanks,"Keltie counters.

"I just wish I could participate. It seems like the only invites we get and send are tier fours and below."

"Talk about it. Keltie and I, along with Waffle are the only tier sevens and up."

"I'm planning on getting a new tank, but I can't get any silver and research. I'm bored of the Sherman."

"You're bored of your body?"Dent questions.

"We sound spoiled."

"Talk for yourself."


	7. Durch

"Everyone know what it looks like?"Al asks.

The members had been crowding around the map of Ensk, memorizing routes and cliche hiding places.

"Okay. Ice, Gram, and Hammer. You're on spotting duties. Most likely positions for the MS-1's will be around the town, trying to stay hidden and failing. You guys need to go around the town. To risky to go in. Clank, you're going in close range. Ice, Gram, and Hammer, you guys assist him from afar. Osfe is going to pick of better tier units and anything sticking outside the limits of the town. Same goes with you, T-127's. I myself will roll in with Clank, but eventually I'll need a better vantage point. Let's go everyone."

Despite this being their fourth battle, all six tanks were tense, moving through the plains, approaching the battlefield. They had already dug in, arriving before them, but that was all part of the plan. Immediately, Ice Gram and Hammer (Now calling them IGH) started firing their guns at the ground, eliminating spotted land mines.

Several MS-1's roll out and attack, but are finished off by Clank and IGH's guns. Osfe fires, and hits a tank that was moving out of some sparse bushes. However, some MS-1's retain some common sense and wait in the alleyways of the town, slowly denting and destroying Clank's armor.

"I'm pulling back! Too many hits!"Clank yells.

Suddenly, two T-80's appear out of the blue, and fire their guns.

"Shit! Clank, Ice, Gram, and Hammer. Converge on new designated targets! Osfe, withdraw and keep those MS-1's occupied."

Al charges into the town, and rams one MS-1, and fires another shot into the lightly armored Russian light tank, turning it to a charred hull.

"F***!"Over the radio, Al freezes as Gram screams over the radio. He races out after leaving another tank corpse, in time to see the T-80 to ram and destroy Gram completely.

"Gram!"Ice yells as their brothers tank explodes. Both T-127's start to fire the cannons, hitting the T-80 relentlessly. Clank fires a shot and smashes through the T-80's armor, lighting the engine on fire, proceeding to explode.

Another T-80 starts to drive back, but Al races on, firing once, twice, three times on the tanks tracks. The tank slows, and fires, the french light tank narrowly missing the shot. The AMX fires another three shots, one bouncing off the armor but the other two penetrating fully in the rear. The tank eventually bursts into flame once Clank decides to add in too, ending the Russian Tier fours life.

Soon, all four tanks converge on the last MS-1's, Osfe picking off scragglers that were running out of town, scared of artillery shots but just making it easier.

"Check the roster!"Al yells.

"We got two more. Ones an MS-1….Son of a-It's a goddamn Durchbruchswagen 2!"Osfe yells. The German tier four heavy tank slowly rolled towards them.

"What's a Dirt bush wagon?"Clank asks.

"And why is it moving so slowly?"

"That's it's top speed limit."

"Lame…."

"And why is it German? Wasn't this clan called the Red Army?"Al asks.

"I'm adopted!"Screams the DurchBruchwagen.

"And I'm coming to kill you!"

"On that happy note…."Osfe leaves off.

"Damnit! Osfe, retreat back and take some potshots. Clank, attack it head on, and I want Ice and Hammer to circle around it and start firing at it's rear."

"I hear you! You'll never get to my buttocks you idiot!"It screeched.

"But I am!"An MS-1 emerges behind it.

"So you want to meet your fate?"the tank asks menacingly, turning it's gun.

"I'm leaving!"The light tank cries out, and speeds away, only to be hit by Osfe's gun.

"You have killed a comrade!"

"Didn't seem like it."

"I will destroy you!"The tank cries and rushes them. At 15 mph.

Everyone sighs as the tank keeps charging towards them.

"I need a new engine!"

"It's fully upgraded,"Al observes.

"Damn you!"It yells, and Osfe fires his first shot, directly smashing into it's armor. The Durch howls in pain and fires it's gun at Osfe, but he's already gone.

"I'll make you pay!"

"You've said something along those about five times now."

"And now I will accomplish my goal!"

To the groups horror, it starts to move again. "Aaaaggghhhh!It screams, yelling it's battle cry.

Ice, Hammer, Al, and Clank fire all at once. Two shells bounce off it's armor, but one penetrates and the Durch cries out in agony.

"You….SON OF A PUMPKIN, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"It yells, and turns it's gun to Al. He gulps. I guess this was the end. Murdered by a psychopath. Ah well.

"Ay…...YAH!"It yells and fires the shell. He saw it coming, traveling towards the tank. And then it hits the ground a few feet in front of Al and sprays up dirt everywhere onto the AMX.

It's silent for a few moments. "Shit."Immediately, the Durch rolls back and tries to load another shot, but Osfe fires again and the Durch is laid to rest once and for all.

"Can nobody become a German tank Russian adopted murderous psychopath who can't aim for his life please?"


	8. Leaving

It had become uneventful. Boring, almost. Engage the enemy. Fight. Try not to die. After Clink and Gram, Clank was brutally destroyed by a shot to it's engine. Hammer had been maneuvering through a forest to try to spot an enemy, and got destroyed by an expensive tank mine that could destroy a single light tank with ease. Jack had been caught in a massive firefight between Osfe, Al, and Kat, along with six other tanks from the enemy side, and was crippled and wounded beyond anything ever seen before.

They tried to patch him up, but he was a tier seven tank, and the massive price to get him a new tank would drain all of the clan's resources. Over the past few months, Al became less and less enthusiastic about anything. Only Kat and Ice were willing to pitch in their savings to try to get Jack a new tank, but he was still sitting there, bored to death.

Al was a tier six AMX 121, Jack was a tier seven T20, Kat was a tier eight T69, Osfe was a tier eight M40 (He seemed to be getting a lot of kills)and Ice was a MT-25. The five of them sat in the area designated 'Jack's Barn'.

"So…..Did the last battle go well?"Jack asked.

"The overpowered us and we surrendered. Lost a lot of silver and research,"Al said, sighing.

"Sorry."

"It just seems like this past month we keep getting outmatched,"Kat says disappointedly.

"What do you think it is?"Osfe questions.

Kat shrugs. "Maybe team coordination, lack of enthusiasm or morale, I don't know."

"It doesn't seem to be that fun and exciting anymore, does it?"

"We're becoming killing robots. I mean, we're machines and all, but I don't know if I want to endlessly fight clan battles."

"Same. Keltie, Ashum, and Dent have been depleted of energy after their 'clan battle marathon' last week. Five battles in seven days? What was Blu and Waffles thinking!"

The clan had been down to 12 tanks after a battle turned ugly resulting in a terrible loss. It was the five of them, Keltie, Ashum, Dent, Waffles, Blu, Ozzie, and Omen. Apparently Omen was the quiet badass. When they had checked the team roster, he was registered under 506 kills. 506.

"Well now what?"

"I hate when people say that,"Al groans.

"I hate to say it but…...Waffles and Blu have been a bit too controlling on what we get and not get to do."

"What? A rebellion?"Ice asks.

Al scoffs. "No. We want to leave the Armoured Pancakes intact. And for all their misdeeds, Waffles, Blu, Ozzie, and Omen have been good to us to a degree."

"So you're suggesting we leave?"Ice presses.

"It doesn't seem like that bad of an idea. We're pretty high level tiers, and I'm sure Ashum, Dent, and Keltie won't mind if they come with us,"Kat agrees.

"But what about me?"Jack asks.

Osfe raises his tank eyebrow. "He has a good point there. What's going to happen with Jack?"

"That's the thing. We're required to give half of the silver and research to our clan 'treasury' right?"Al says.

"Yes….."they say in unison.

"And how much have we given them?"

"I dunno. Few million."

"Which would be enough to get a fully upgraded M26 Pershing for three million."

"And now we're going to rob the treasury? We have to get a moderator to do that…"

"You'll see."

"I'm doing it I'm doing it!"Ozzie says as Kat presses her gun barrel to his rear.

-_3,000,000 silver was given to Clan member Jack-_

**A/N: I'm not sure how much research you need for the Pershing.**

"Thank you."

Ozzie looks at them warily. Kat fires a mock shell into his rear. A little peep is heard, but the mock shell EMP did it's job. The tank should be asleep for a few hours. "That worked rather well,"Dent remarked.

The tank trio had joined them too, bringing their numbers to eight. Quickly, they drive into the garage, and the repairs/upgrade for Jack starts. After the hour is finished, Jack rolls out, brand new. Everyone stares at him in awe.

"We can't waste any time. Let's go!" Al says quietly, and they start to drive out.

Al glances back one last time. _Well, thanks for helping me. Now it's my time to shine_, Al thinks, before bumping straight into an SPG. Omen.

"And where would you be going?"he asked, his voice deep and suspicious.

"Would you believe me if we were secretly sent on a super secret clan wars?"

"Not happening."

"Please! We can't stand being here anymore,"Kat says.

"So why don't you kill me?"Omen asks, his voice rumbling.

"Wha? We just want to leave. We don't want to hurt anybody."

"You're dooming this clan." Omen says. Kat inches her cannon upwards, but before she can, Omen shakes his turret slowly.

"Young ones. I know I cannot stop you, and to kill you would be senseless. Small ones are stubborn,"Omen says and still shakes his turret, and then rolls out of the way.

"I will be punished. Go!"Omen roars.

"What in the world is happening? Al?"Blu asks and rolls out. Ozzie quivers by his side, glaring and Waffles comes out too, his tank brows raised.

Instantly, the eight tanks drive off. "Come back here!"Waffles yells.

"Damn those fools. They're gonna get everyone killed,"Blu mutters. He turns to Omen.

"Why did you let them go!"

"It would have led to bloodshed and unnecessary death. They did not mean to harm, but simply wanted to escape from your leadership."

"Are you saying Waffles is not a good leader!"Blu snarls.

"Maybe if he weren't manipulated…."Omen says, making a point.

"Enough! I make my own decisions. Omen. If you do not abide by the rules, leave."

Omen shrugs, and rolls off too. "Now what are we going to do!"Ozzie says fearfully.

"Revive our clan. We're going netting."


	9. Stay

"Where are we heading?"

The group had been driving for a while now, though it was clear Blu and Waffles wouldn't follow them.

"And what about supplies?"Dent asks.

"Did you bring a full fuel tank and ammunition?"Al asks.

He nods. Everyone else does too. "Then we should be able to last for awhile. We're a group of semi-high tiers. We should be good enough for anything that comes our way, at least if we're careful."

"So are we a new team or something?"Ice asks.

"What if we were hippies? Or nomads? The nomadic tankers. Great name,"Jack remarks, wistfully imagining his future clan.

"The nomadic tankers? We're just scavengers then,"Ashum scoffs, and Jack gives him a glare.

"More importantly, we need to find a place to settle for the night,"Al says.

"Could we just not settle down there?"Osfe says.

They all look at him. Right in front of them is a town. "Well...That settles it."

**A/N: Ashum is a tier seven T20 American Medium tank.**

A few hours later, the clan finally manages to make themselves comfortable. "So who's on guard?"Al asks.

Everyone looks at each other. After a long drive, staying up half the night didn't seem appealing. "Fine. I'll take first watch. Anyone else?"Al says irritably.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it. It's hard to get comfortable in this new Pershing anyway,"Jack says.

While the rest of the tanks drive into sheds and fall asleep, Al contemplates what to do next.

"It seems like I'm the leader….I guess tiers don't matter now,"Al mutters.

The eight tanks were made out of powerful stuff, with the lowest tier being him (embarrassingly), but everyone else would put up a fight. Everyone had experience, and knew each other somewhat well, so that would help too. Unfortunately, he could already see the tension between them. Though Waffles might not have been the best leader, he still had the authority. He was a puny French tank. Not a mighty American Pershing, nor a powerful tier eight SPG. But he was the leader right? He could be whatever he wanted.

Finally, when he checks his internal clock, it's time for sleep. He drives towards the garage and nudges Jack up, who then drives out. Al slides in his place and manages to fall asleep somewhat peacefully, the moon shining down on him.

* * *

Kat groaned awake as she shook he hull, trying to awaken herself from her deep slumber. Slowly, she turns her turret back and forth, making sure all her teammates are here. She nudges Jack away, who's sleeping besides her. I guess he fell asleep on night shift.

"Jack. Awake."

"Wha?"He murmurs and awakes.

"Oh god! Are there enemies? Guard duty!"He yells. She laughs.

"There's no danger,"she chided him, and watches him adjust himself.

"Oh hello. Kat. good morning."

He smooths down himself, and then takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

Kat lets out a small chuckle, and nudges him. "Let's go see if we can scavenge some supplies."

The two start to search the town, but can't find anything. "Hey! I found a gas tank!"Jack yells. Kat rolls into the barn. A large tank of gas sits there, along with small separate fuel tank reserves that can be attached to the rear of the tank. It's risky, as one shot, no matter the millimeter, would explode the gas tank and burn the tank.

The rest of the group arrives, and starts taking the gas tanks and refueling. "We'll be good to go, but we need to make sure nothing hit's our rear,"Al remarks.

"If anything other than a tier three or below hits us in the rear anyway we'd be low on health. Now I can be comforted that a tier 1 noob could shoot me and I'd die. He'd get so much silver and research!"Ice complains.

"Ah shut up. We need to keep moving,"Jack says.

"Guys….I've found a candidate for a new place to stay,"Al says.

They all turn their turrets towards him. "It's a place called Abbey. A village, somewhat easy to defend. It should be good."

They all check their maps, and see the little place marked with a little house. "Seems good enough,"Jack says shrugging.

"Then we should go."

"I'm afraid not. If you were going to, then you would have to get through us first. Which you won't,"a voice says behind them.

The group turns around. Two E-100s, a Maus, A Leopard 1, and an IS-2 loom over them.

"Cuz Abbey's ours."


End file.
